


I no longer wish to understand

by dinosaurApocalypse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurApocalypse/pseuds/dinosaurApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal doesn't want to understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I no longer wish to understand

These are the things I no longer wish to understand.

I no longer wish to understand what it means to look forward to any sort of interaction between myself and him.

I no longer wish to understand the way his features change when a smile flickers upon them. A tiny, almost unnoticeable smile that disappears in half a second- long enough for me to notice it was there, not nearly long enough for me to appreciate it.

Likewise, I no longer wish to understand what it means when his face twitches into a frown, when his features change just so slightly when he's displeased with something or the other. This, too, disappears just as quickly as it comes.

I no longer wish to understand the importance of his laughter. Soft, quiet at first as if afraid of being discouraged from it, then louder at the realization that yes, even he is allowed this fleeting moment of happiness. How I wish I could hear that sound every time I interact with him, but they, just as his eyes, just as everything else about him, is guarded, kept a secret from everyone around him. Afraid, like a bird, ready to take flight and leave his tormentor in the dust. Oh, how I wish he would fly.

I no longer wish to understand and appreciate the beauty of his eyes, nearly always covered by shades. Whether it be from habit or genuine fear of his emotions and thoughts being so open and visible, he never takes them off save for a few rare moments. I have captured some of those moments, stored them into files so hidden not even Dirk and Roxy can find them. Eyes red like rubies and just as magnificent, just as pure and lovely as the lava on his planet, and I love them.

Just as I love the person who has them.

I no longer wish to understand what it means to be in love.


End file.
